


Not so Freak Friday

by myboybuildscoffins24



Series: Kinktober [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Blowjobs, Body Swap, M/M, READ THE BACKGROUND IN THE NOTES OR IT ISNT GONNA MAKE SENSE YOOOOOO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:06:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myboybuildscoffins24/pseuds/myboybuildscoffins24
Summary: Kinktober day 5Body Swap





	Not so Freak Friday

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic 5 different ways and I don't have time to do it the way it deserves. So I kept it simple instead of the multi-chapter I have in my head. I cant be writing another full fic on top of all the kinktober prompts I'm behind on. 
> 
> BACKGROUND: Derek and Stiles got body swapped. I was gonna do a whole thing about a curse and a witch. But like as always, ya gotta fuck to switch back.
> 
> This is not beta'd

Stiles sat on Derek’s bed, waiting. The room felt cool, as he sat in just underwear. He could hear Derek moving around the bathroom, the rustle of clothes and Derek’s heartbeat. Derek moved towards the door, opening it slowly. Stiles lifted his head, meeting the brown eyes staring at him from the archway. Derek was wrapped in a towel, pink covering his cheeks. “Are you sure about this?” Stiles asked quickly, standing up. “We can try to find another way.” 

“There is no other way.” Derek told him, rolling his eyes. “It’s been nearly three weeks. If there was one, you would have found it already." 

Stiles nodded. “Okay.” 

They stared at each other for a moment and Derek dropped the towel. 

 

Stiles stared at him, eyes roaming. He shouldn't be this turned on, looking at his own body. But this was Derek, he was going to have sex with Derek. Derek made his way to the bed, he got on his hands and knees. Stiles stared at his own pale ass. He stripped off his boxers, and made his way behind Derek. He placed a hand on Derek’s back, trying to be comforting. He could feel the tension, hear the pounding of Derek’s heart. He reached down, grasping at his cock. Derek’s cock was bigger than what we was use to on his own body. He jerked himself a few times, trying to get hard. 

After a minute he gave up. “I can’t do this.” He said, as he moved off the bed. “I can’t just fuck you like that.” 

Derek rolled over and watched him. “I can’t.” Stiles said. “It shouldn't be like this. Our first time shouldn't be-.” 

Stiles paced back and forth, until he felt a hand touch his arm. He looked down. “It’s okay.” Derek told him. 

Stiles stared at him, at his own lips. “Can I kiss you?” Stiles blurted out.

Derek looked surprised. “Sure.” he said, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Stiles sat next to him, looking at his face. He hated staring at himself. This was Derek, not Stiles. Not himself. He closed his eyes and leaned in. Their lips met softly, and Stiles felt his heart race. He pulled back and looked at Derek. Derek’s eyes were closed, leaning forward. He scooted closer, kissing Derek again. Their mouths moved in unison. Stiles reached up, cupping Derek’s soft cheek, drawing their bodies closer. Derek’s hands came up, grasping at his sides. The touch made Stiles shudder. He moaned loudly, licking into Derek’s mouth. He  began to kiss down Derek’s neck, nipping softly. Derek’s breathes turned labored, moving his head back to give Stiles more access. He dragged them back against the bed. Stiles followed, laying on top of him. He could feel the hard press of Derek’s cock against him. He licked Derek’s nipple, sucking at the pebbled flesh. He knew how sensitive his own nipples were. It may not be him, but it was still his body. Derek gasped loudly, grasping Stiles dark hair painfully. “Fuck.” Derek hissed, panting as Stiles licked down his chest. 

Stiles made his way lower, marking Derek’s pale stomach with small bites. He looked up, watching Derek. His head was thrown back in pleasure. Stiles leaned forward and licked the underside of his cock. He thought of the fact that he was licking his own dick, but put the thought away as Derek choked out a sob. “Stiles.” Derek gasped, rolling his hips up. “Please.” 

Stiles grinned, sucking the tip of his cock into his mouth. He sucked slowly, wetting the flesh thoroughly. He sucked, licked, and bobbed for a few minutes. After awhile his jaw began to ache. He pulled off with a wet pop, and began to jack Derek slowly. “Fuck me.” Derek moaned. “Stiles just fuck me, please.” 

Stiles moaned, scrambling up. He situated himself between pale thighs. Derek lifted himself up further. Stiles kissed him, as he pressed forward. Their mouths moving together as Stiles slid into the slick heat. Derek gasped, lips parting from Stiles. “Shit.” Stiles moaned. “Fuck.” 

He rolled his hips slowly, shallowly thrusting into Derek. Derek’s arms wrapped around him, drawing him closer. “More.” Derek breathed. 

Stiles buried his face into Derek’s neck, thrusting harder. Each thrust pushed air out of his lungs. The sound of skin on skin, Derek’s heartbeat, and the taste overwhelmed Stiles. The room felt too small, too hot. Like his body was on fire with passion. He felt almost like he was flying and falling simultaneously. “Fuck Derek.” he moaned. “Feel’s good.” 

“Yes, fuck yes.” Derek hissed. 

Stiles could feel himself nearing completion. “I’m gonna come.” Stiles gritted through teeth. 

“Me too.” Derek grunted, reaching down between their bodies. 

He began stripping his cock quickly. He stilled as he began to spill over his chest. He gasped loudly, mouth open wide. Stiles fucked him through it, hurling towards the end. Stiles bit down hard into Derek’s neck, as he came, filling Derek up. Suddenly he felt his a burning in his chest, and everything began to spin. He couldn't see, couldn't feel. He felt like he was falling. The spinning stopped abruptly, and he opened his eyes. He could see the ceiling above him, and feel a sharp pain in his neck. Derek’s head rose up, and he saw him. Derek, in his own body. “Stiles.” he said, his voice finally his own.

Stiles released himself, looking at his own hand. “I’m me?” he asked. 

Derek nodded, eyes flicking over Stiles face. “Fuck.” He groaned, feeling sore. 

He leaned forward, kissing Derek. Pulling him closer. Derek kissed back, tongue’s moving together. Stiles moved back, pressing his forehead to Derek’s. He kept his eyes closed, savoring the feeling. “I love you.” He whispered. 

Derek was still and silent above him. “Stiles.” He said softly. “Look at me.” 

Stiles cracked his eye open, and looked at Derek. “I love you.” Derek told him, voice soft. “I love you, so much.” 

He kissed Stiles softly, tracing his fingers down Stiles cheek. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hit me up on tumblr (hecklin) if you wanna complain about Sterek, Star Trek, Star Wars, or whatever.   
> Also if you have some ideas for my prompts tomorrow: Size Difference | Bondage | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic) Let me know. I've got day 7 on lock, but 6 I'm trying to come up with a plan.  
> -D


End file.
